theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
The Powerpuff Girls Go Swimming (Feat. Astro Boy)
Transcript * Narrator: "Ah, a beautiful summer for a-- (Astro Boy flies and lands on the grass with his swimming trunks and water wings.) Oh, hi there Astro Boy. It's such a hot day at Cartoon Network city." * (Astro Boy steps on a hot sidewalk and his feet start to sizzle.) * Astro Boy: "OW! Ow, ow, ow, ooh, ow, ow! YOW! Ooh, ow, ow, ow, ooh...Whew, it's so hot. Because of my feet and toes are getting too close to the sidewalk." * (Shaggy drives Scooby and parks his SUV and carries a bag full of groceries for their apartment." * Shaggy: "Oh man, Scooby. Like, it's so hot. We got to--" (The groceries fall on the floor.) * Scooby-Doo: "Ruh?" * Shaggy: "Zoinks!" * (The steak was frying on the ground and the scooby snacks are dropped out of the box.) * Astro Boy: (Laughs) "So hot you can fry a steak on a sidewalk?" * Scooby-Doo: (Laughs) "Rummy rummy ress, Raggy!" * Shaggy: (Sighs) "Oh well, Scoob. Like, guess well go get a broom." * Astro Boy: "Or a spatula." (Laughs) * (Cut to the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium in the backyard are they are heating up.) * Narrator: "Uh-oh, the girls and the professor are feeling very hot today, they can't find a shade to stay." * Professor Utonium: (Panting) "Who's turn is it to get overheated?" * Blossom: (Panting) "Yours." * Bubbles: (Panting) "I think, it's yours." * Bliss: (Panting) "I started it the last time." * Buttercup: (Panting) "Well, I'm really too hot to stay in the sun." * (Astro Boy and his friends enter the backyard to see the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium getting heated up." * Professor Utonium: "And sweaty." * Bliss: "I am." * Bubbles: "Mine too." * Samurai Jack: "Sounds like somebody's gettin' hot underneath the shades." * Blossom: "I'm too hot to fly." * Bubbles: "Me too." * Buttercup: "Me three." * Jenny Wakeman: (Laughs) "I think maybe all 5 of you need to wear bathing suits to cool off!" * Bliss: "We can't!" * Professor Utonium: "It's too hot!" * Mayor: "Well, all 5 of you got to take your minds out of the heat. If you want to cool off, you got to cool off." * Blossom: "But how?" * Ms. Keane: "Hmmmm...we'll think of something that might cool you all off." * Robin Snyder: "I got my water wings to go swimming." * All 4 Girls and Professor Utonium: "Really?!" * Dexter: "Yes, Robin's right! Let's go get the swimming pool!" * Bloo: "Well, fine by me. I'm gonna be sitting on the life guard chair. I don't claim deep water anyhow. Cast * Ninti Chance = Astro Boy, Blossom. Bubbles, Buttercup, Ms. Keane and Jenny Wakeman * Matthew Euston = Narrator, Mayor and Professor Utonium * Samuel Meza = Bloo, Scooby-Doo and Dexter * Krystal Hall = Robin Snyder and Blisstina * Cougar MacDowall = Shaggy Rogers Category:Goes Swimming Category:Characters Go Swimming Category:The Powerpuff Girls